The present disclosure generally relates to time-synchronization for networks. Time-synchronization aims to coordinate otherwise independent clocks in different network components.
Many services running on various networks require accurate time synchronization for correct operation. For example, if switches do not operate with the same clock rates, then slips will occur and degrade performance. Many networks rely on the use of highly accurate primary reference clocks which are distributed network-wide using synchronization links and synchronization supply units. Accurate time synchronization, or phase synchronization, is often needed to support requirements for the air interface of some mobile systems. Accurate time synchronization between different base stations may be important for the network to operate properly. For example, accurate time synchronization may facilitate handovers, when a device such as a cell phone is transfers from one base station to another base station, or various applications, including location based services, carrier aggregation, coordinated multipoint transmission, and relaying functions. Accurate time synchronization may also facilitate accurately locating mobile devices, such as cell phones.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.